Black and White sands
by hunter36
Summary: Three friends go out on an easy hunt but got way more then they bargained for. Coming face to face with two deadly creachers of the sand.


Black And White Sands

Sitting down in the shade of a large desert rock, Miroku was hiding from the hot desert sun. He stared at a dead at an Apcros being eaten by some buzzards out in the distance, over a sea of sand and rock, while he waited for the Cephadrome to appear. Miroku looked over to his two trainees out on their first big hunt, Jade and No Name. No Name had a silvery color to his hair and wore Hi Metal armor and while carrying a Ravager Blade. Miroku and Jade called him John. Jade, meanwhile, had a greenish blue colored hair, wore Battue Mail and carried an Assassins Dagger. Jade and No Name had been friends with each other for years. Miroku had known Jade for years and met No Name a few months ago at a bar. They both decided to take up hunting about two years ago and just got out of training a week ago.

Miroku whipped some sweat off of his brow and looked off in to the distance. In the corner of his eye he spotted a bulge of sand moving to the Apcros. He waved his hand and told Jade and No Name to get in to position. Miroku put his hand in his pocket of his Khezu armor and pulled out a sonic bomb as well as his Seven Novas bowgun. As quickly as possible, Miroku loaded some pierce s lv2 in to the barrel of his bowgun. Jade and John were in place and Miroku chunked the bomb in front of the bulge in the sand and covered his ears.

What came out, though, was black but it had crest with two massive black horns and fangs, with a massive clubbed tail. A rare Black Diablos came out of the sand. The cold fingers of fear slowly creped up their spines, the as beast got its footing it released an ear piecing roar as it began to charge at Miroku, who was putting up his gun. Miroku quickly laid flat on the ground as the Wyvern hit the giant rock with a BOOM! It tried to back up but its horns pierced all the way threw to the other side. Miroku got up and started sprinting and screaming at Jade and No Name to run to a cave in the distance. Jade and No Name quickly started sprinting towards the cave when they saw another bulge of sand with a hint of a white glimmer going to the Apcros.

The Black Diablos managed to pry its horns from the rock and turned to charge at the three of them then out of the ground came a shining white horn and a spiky white crest stopped the Diablos in its tracks. A shiny White Monoblos came out of the ground and slammed its spike tail against the Diablos' side and knocked it over. When the group reached the cave, they were down on there knees heaving while watching the battle. The Diablos' leg had a huge gash in it that went all the way down to the bone and pouring out blood. The Monoblos let out a roar of victory right before a big black tail broke its shiny white horn, knocking the Monoblos on it side the Black Blos got up with smoke pouring out of its mouth.

The Black Beast started bashing the on the White Blos' crest cracking it. Then a white blur tripped the Black beast to its side and badly broke its dark gray wing with sharp white point poking out covered in blood. It released a shriek of pain loud enough to even force Miroku and the others to cover there ears. The Monoblos didn't get up but turned to started beating it repeatedly in the face and horns with its tail even after it was dead.

Seeing the horrifying Black Diablos being beaten gave Jade an idea to kill the already injured White Monoblos and get rare materials. She told her plan to No Name and Miroku. They loved it and Miroku empted out his gun and pulled out the highly explosive clust lv3 wrapped in cloth. As Miroku unraveled the ammo, No Name got outside on top of the cave and gulped down a Cool Drink and hid behind a rock while Jade started sprinting to the Monoblos with a sonic bomb at hand ready to throw and run.

Miroku loaded his gun and aimed at the Monoblos, Jade threw the bomb and started sprinting back to the cave. The Monoblos turned and charged after Jade. When it was about hundred feet away he fired the shot went right over Jade's shoulder and hit it on the cracked crest which broke and left a huge hole in its back flowing over with blood, the blos cried out in pain then charged at Jade again she dove for the cave just in time. No Name came out from behind the rock and charged up the sword and hit the defenseless hole in its back killing it.

Jade and Miroku slowly came out from the cave and No Name was grinning ear to ear and started laughing, Jade started hoping up and down and ran up to Miroku and kissed him. She blushed realizing what she done then looked away. No Name was laughing even harder and fell down on his back tears coming to his eyes. Jade threw a rock at him and said in an embarrassed voice "Oh, would you shut up!" Which made Miroku laugh, while Jade walked back in to the cave, blushing.

When No Name finally stopped laughing, he rolled over and whipped the tears from his eyes and got up. He thought he saw something in the distance and pulled out his binoculars and saw a big black fin cutting through the sand. He shouted down to Miroku the "Cephadrome is coming!" "What let me see" No Name tossed the binoculars to him. "Yep that's are guy" "Jade". "WHAT DO YOU WANT" she shouted from the cave. "The Cephadrome's approaching we better get ready". "Oh" she said in a quite voice as she came out of the cave still a little red.

Miroku reached into his pouch for another sonic bomb but felt nothing. Realizing he only brought two bombs, he staid calm and thought about how to get the land shark out of the ground. He asked Jade and No Name how to get it out of the ground. No Name said "just shoot it in the fin with a crag. You do have a crag right?" Miroku reached in to his ammo pouch and found a crag and said "yes, I do have a crag but only one." "You'll have to shoot a perfect round to hit it" Jade said. "But just in case, John get in front of the Cephadrome and be ready to cut its fin off at any time" said Miroku. Without a responding, No Name started jogging in to position. "Jade get behind John and be ready to stab into the ground at any moment." "Right" said jade and started to running to NO Name and slowed down to mach his pace.

Miroku loaded his Seven Novas and amid at the rapidly approaching fin. Timed seemed to slow down as he looked threw the scope and put his finger on the trigger and squeezed. The crag shot out and skimmed the fin but that small impact was good enough to make it explode then a large Cephadrome, with a massive gape where it fin used to be, came out. Though it was large, the two Blows's still easily dwarft it. Jade came in and sliced its belly before it could even get up, then No Name charged up and hit it on its leg thus crippling it. A loud cry of pain came out. It bent his neck and bit No Names arm and shook before throwing him twenty feet in the air. "John" screamed Jade with tears coming to her eyes as No Name fell on his back. Five shots came out of Miroku's gun and hit the Drome in its belly four times and once in the head killing it. Jade ran to No Name's side and knelled down next to him. No Name opened his eyes. Jade hugged him and started laughing, happy he was alive. No Name mumbled something "What?" Jade asked "I can't breath" No Name said as Miroku arrived. "You'll be alright just a badly broken arm" Miroku said. Jade and Miroku got up and got what they could carry from the three monsters and got some for No Name after bandaging him up. And the three of them started back to the village.

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter. Only this story and plot.


End file.
